The present disclosure relates to diode noise filters, and more specifically, to a diode noise filter for a speed sensor with mechanically-induced electrical noise.
A magnetic pick up speed sensor may be used to measure the speed of a rotating shaft in speed sensing electronics by measuring a change of magnetic flux inside of a sensor as magnetic targets on the rotating shaft pass the sensor position. In helicopters, speed sensors may detect rotational speed and direction of the propeller. The propeller may receive rotational power via a high power gear train. The high power gear train driving the propeller can result in a high frequency vibration of the rotating shaft. The high frequency vibration can result in an erroneous electrical signal at the frequency of the gear train during target nulls that are required to measure rotational direction.